


"Hi."

by brightsmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oops, because i haven't posted anything for a while, because of harry's tattoo, but now i made it a narry thing, i think Hi was a larry thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsmile/pseuds/brightsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the most simple of greetings determined the outcome of their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hi."

 

"Hi." Harry announces, sitting down beside the tiny boy on the sidewalk and crossing his legs Indian style, hands folded neatly in his lap the way his kindergarten teacher’s taught him.

 

"My mommy said your family is new here from Ireland and I should be your friend."

 

The other boy rubs at his wet cheeks with chubby fingers before turning to Harry with big watery blue eyes. “You want to be my friend?"

 

Harry nods enthusiastically, springy curls bouncing around his head. “Yeah, I like friends! I’ve got Louis and Zayn and Liam and Nick and Cara and Ed."

 

He checks them off on his fingers, careful not to knock the pretty glittery ring his sister gave him off his knuckle. “And Cher and Olly and Caroline and Michael and Ashton and Luke and Calum."

 

He pauses, pouting his lips and turns to the boy beside him who’s looking at him in in awe. “But, I don’t know your name yet. I can’t count you as my friend until I know your name."

 

"It’s Niall." the paler boy replies shyly, “Niall Horan."

 

Harry smiles, dimples indenting in his chubby cheeks. “I’m Harry Styles and now we’re friends!"

 

He makes a show of checking Niall off on his pinky finger, but the Irish boy looks doubtful.

 

"We’re friends just like that? Are you sure that’s how it works?"

 

Harry furrows his eyebrows because maybe Niall’s right. This is the fastest he’s ever made a friend.

 

His eyes quickly light up with an idea and he pulls of his glittery pink ring off before  grabbing Niall’s hand.

 

He tries to put it on the blushing boy’s pinky, but it falls off so he puts it on the finger next to it instead.

 

"There! That means we’ll be friends forever."

 

Niall raises his hand up to his face and looks at the ring before his mouth breaks into a smile, eyes tearing up again, but this time in happiness."

 

"Okay." he whispers and Harry leans over to wrap his arms around him because that’s what his mom does to people she likes.

 

And Harry likes Niall and is really happy they’re going to be friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hi." Harry whispers, crawling through the opened window and slipping past Niall before hopping into the bed as the pale boy quietly closes the window behind him.

 

"What are you doing here?" Niall shivers, slipping under the covers beside Harry and pressing his body into the taller boy’s side, sighing when Harry’s body heat seeps through their flannel PJs and into his own skin.

 

"I can’t sleep." Harry replies, tangling their legs together and wriggling his cold toes underneath Niall’s bony ankles. “Too nervous about tomorrow." 

 

Niall nods, turning his head to stare into his best friend’s anxious green eyes. “Me too. I can’t believe we’re starting middle school tomorrow. Everything there is so much bigger."

 

Harry swallows the lump in his throat and reaches for Niall’s hand, intertwining  their fingers together, “We’ll still be friends though right? Even if we get put in different classes and barely ever see each other?"

 

"Of course." Niall whispers, voice heavy with sleep as he squeezes Harry’s shaking hand. “Always."

 

"Promise me."

 

Niall holds back a yawn, eyes slipping shut as he pulls his hand away from Harry’s until only their pinkys are linked together. “I promise. Now go to sleep or we’re going to be tired for our first day of school."

 

"Yeah, I guess you’re right. Goodnight Ni." Harry murmurs, tucking himself closer to the smaller body beside him."

 

"Night Haz." Niall breathes before falling asleep, Harry not far behind him.

 

And in the morning when Maura gets a call from Anne about the note she just found on her son’s bed, Maura just rolls her eyes and smiles before adding extra bacon to the frying pan and packing a second lunch with two bananas, HARRY written in red sharpie on the paper bag.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hi." Harry laughs, “Who are you and what have you done with my best friend"

 

"Asshole." Niall replies, jumping in surprise before turning to punch the taller boy in the shoulder. “I’m guessing it looks bad then?"

 

Harry quickly shakes his head, eyes glued to the bright blonde glory that is now Niall’s hair. “Not bad, just different."

 

The smaller boy frowns before turning to stare at his reflection in the mirror as he chews worriedly on his fingernails.

 

"It looks horrible doesn’t it? God, what was I thinking? This was such a stupid idea, I can’t believe I did it!"

 

Harry sighs, rolling his eyes fondly as he walks up behind Niall and puts his hands on his slim shoulders. “Ni, shut up. It looks great. You look great. And, you probably feel great too, based on how long you’ve said you wanted to do this."

 

After a moment, the newly blonde lad nods, eyes meeting Harry’s in the mirror. “I guess you’re right. I’m just freaking out thinking about how everyone at school is going to react. What if they all hate it?"

 

Harry snorts, arms wrapping around his friend’s shoulders to give him a comforting squeeze. “Scew ‘em. Their opinions don’t matter anyway."

 

Niall nods, but continues to eye his hair with a troubled expression so Harry spins him around in his arms to face him.

 

"Hey, look at me." he murmurs, hands coming up to cup Niall’s jaw and tilt his chin upwards. “You. Look. Amazing." Harry states, punctuating every word by giving Niall a little shake. “The blonde hair makes your skin look brighter and your eyes look bluer and your entire face look even more dazzling than usual."

 

"Alright, alright." Niall laughs, “I get it, I look spectacular. No need to give me a speech about it."

 

Harry grins, leaning down to plant a loud kiss on Niall’s forehead. “Absolutely spectacular and don’t you forget it!"

 

"Besides." he adds, raising his eyebrows as Niall moves forward to give him a hug, “Blondes have more fun anyway."

 

And while Niall rolls his eyes at the statement, his arms still circle around Harry’s waist to hug him tightly while he whispers a quiet thank you against his neck.

 

 

* * *

 

  
"Hi." Harry stammers, reaching for the nearest piece of clothing to cover himself as Niall slaps his hands over his eyes and flushes bright red as he tries to stutter out an apology.

 

“Oh fuck! I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think to knock. You’re mom just said you were up in you room so I came up here, but I didn’t know you were changing and shit I-" Niall trails off, letting out a mortified moan instead.

 

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and bites the inside of his cheek, quickly buttons his jeans and reaching next for his shirt as he tries to ignore the way his body heats up at the sound.

 

"Okay." he announces, once he’s fully clothed. “You can look now."

 

Niall peeks through his fingers as if to make sure Harry’s telling the truth, before his hands drop to his sides and his gaze drops to the floor.

 

Harry watches him awkwardly, rocking back on his heels. “So why’d you come over?" he finally asks, unable to stand the silence any longer.

 

Niall glances up at him, cheeks still faintly tinged a pale red. “Ummm I -" he mumbles, and Harry’s gaze zeros in on the small pink tongue poking out to wet the blonde’s lips. “I came to ask if you wanted to go see that new movie tonight, but now I don’t want to see it anymore, so never mind."

 

Harry’s eyebrows furrow and he takes a step closer to the blonde who promptly takes one back to keep the same amount of distance between them “Why not."

 

Niall blushes again, “I think I heard some bad reviews about it and umm I have a lot of homework and actually, I should probably just go home."

 

He turns on his heel, moving quickly towards the bedroom door, but Harry leaps forward, closing his fingers around the smaller boy’s wrist.

 

Both boys freeze at the contact and Harry can feel his heart pounding in his chest as Niall inhales sharply, fingers curling tightly around the doorknob of the half-opened door.

 

"Niall." Harry murmurs, tugging lightly at his arm and the blonde shudders before willingly allowing his body to be pulled away from the door and into Harry’s arms.

 

When their lips meet together, there’s an explosion in Harry’s mind and a montage of every moment they’ve ever spent together flashes before his eyes:

 

Birthday parties, soccer practices, summer vacations, lazy afternoons sprawled out in the backyard tracing shapes in the clouds. Everything.

 

Gasping, he tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, one arm wrapping around Niall’s waist to pull him closer and the other running up the smaller boy’s back and into the hair at the nape of neck to tilt his head back for a better angle.

 

Niall lets out a whimper when Harry’s tongue pushes past his lips and tangles with his own, hands moving from where they’ve fisted in the taller boy’s shirt to snake up around his neck as he pushes up on his toes in an effort to close the miniscule amount of space between them.

 

Harry’s the first to pull back and breathe, lips swollen and chest heaving as he looks down into Niall’s eyes, pupils blown wide with a ring of deep blue outlining the edges.

 

Harry’s about to say something, anything, because he’s literally choking on the tension in the air, but Niall seems to have other ideas.

 

He surges forward and reconnects their lips, this time with more fervor and need if the growing bulge beneath his jeans says anything.

 

Harry matches his intensity, walking them backwards and tumbling onto the bed with Niall on top of him, legs straddling his waist and fingers tangled in his hair.

 

In a blur of colors and breathy pants, most of their clothes are quickly discarded, Niall tossing their shirts across the room while Harry works on their belt buckle. “The question is," Harry breathes out, nipping at the smaller boy’s lips and digging his fingers into his hips after both boys are left only in their boxers, “Why did I even bother to put my clothes back on in the first place?"

 

Niall laughs against his lips before letting out a low moan when Harry starts rocking their hips together. “The better question is,” He gasps, lips moving across Harry’s face until they ghost over his ear, “Why the fuck weren’t we doing this before?

 

"Actually," a voice calls out from the hallway, “I think the better _better_ question is: why didn’t you two shut the door before you finally figured out how much you wanted each other’s dicks."

 

Harry’s body freezes in horror, eyes flicking over to see his sister Gemma standing in the doorway with a superior grin painted on her face."

 

She flutters her fingers in a little wave before turning to walk down the hall, calling out as she goes, “Mom, Harry and Niall are about to have sex and they didn’t even bother to shut the door."

 

A muffled “about time" reaches their ears and Harry really wants to repeatedly bash his head against a wall, but Niall stops him, forehead falling against his shoulder as he half-giggles and half-groans.

 

"Well." he eventually says, climbing off Harry and moving about to gather their clothes, “Now we know to shut the door next time."

 

"Yeah." Harry mumbles, feeling embarrassed by his family’s nosiness as they uncomfortably pull on their jeans because they’re both still semi-hard.

 

When they’re both fully dressed, Harry reaches for Niall and pokes  him in the cheek. “Hey." he grins, “Whatever happens with this and us and everything, you still are and always will be my best friend, got it?"

 

"Got it." Niall nods coyly, “Now, how about we seal this little deal with a kiss?"

 

And Harry happily obliges, sighing happily when Niall melts perfectly into his arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Hi." Harry greets, walking over to where Niall’s sitting on the bed “You almost ready? Everyone’s here for pictures and we kind of sort of may be waiting for you…but no rush or anything."

 

Niall sighs, tugging the socks off from his feet and glaring at them. “Yeah, in just a second. I can’t find any matching dress socks and it’s going to drive me insane."

 

Harry cackles, already heading to his boyfriend’s dresser, “Sweetheart, people won’t even see your socks. They’re hidden by your pants and your shoes."

 

Niall crosses his arms, pouting. “But, I’ll know they’re different and it’ll bug me all night."

 

"Oh my bad." Harry says, smiling as he opens Niall’s sock drawer and digs around inside.

 

After a minute or so of searching and finding not one single dress sock (because they’re all in a pile beside Niall on the floor), Harry pulls his hand back to give up when his fingers brush over something hard.

 

Curious, he feels around in the pile of clothing before his fingers close around a small object hidden inside one of the blonde’s many unmated socks.

 

Pulling it out, he holds out his palm and gives the sock a little shake until the object tumbles into his hand.

 

His jaw drops in shock.

 

"Oh my god, I can’t believe it." He whispers and Niall appears by his side.

 

"What?" the blonde asks, “What can’t you -"

 

He breaks off and his cheeks flush red as he stares at the small, glittery plastic ring resting in Harry’s palm."

 

"You kept it. After all this time." he murmurs, turning to Niall with teary eyes.

 

The smaller boy shuffles his feet and bites his lip in embarrassment. “Well, yeah. You said that ring meant we would be friends forever so I always worried that if I got rid of it, our friendship would disappear and I didn’t want that to happen."

 

Harry chuckles, “You’re such an idiot."

 

Niall begins to protest, but Harry kisses him sweetly to stop him as he reaches for Niall’s left hand, pushing the plastic ring onto his ring finger.

 

"But, you’re my idiot and I love you. I love you so much."

 

"I love you too." Niall whispers, intertwining their fingers together and keeping his gaze fixed on the ring. “Forever."

 

And even though they end up taking pictures later than planned and they all arrive late to prom, no one can find it in themselves to be made at Harry and Niall. Not when it’s so obvious how much they’re in love with one another.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hi." Harry announces, sitting down beside the slim blonde on the side walk, stretching his legs out in front of him, palms splayed out behind hi, because he’s an adult and doesn’t care if sitting like this will make him have bad posture.

 

"My mom said something that’s been stuck in my brain for a while and I want to talk to you about it.

 

The blonde turns to him, big blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight, “Really? Talk to me about what?”

 

Harry shrugs, “She kept saying something about how there’s this special person in my life, a person who means more to me than anthing else in the world."

 

"Now, don’t get me wrong, I’ve got plenty of other friends. There’s Louis and Zayn and Liam and Nick and Cara and Ed."

 

He makes sure to count them off on his fingers, “And Cher and Olly and Caroline and Michael and Ashton and Luke and Calum."

 

He pauses, glancing over at the blonde and feels his heart skip a beat because the smile on Niall's face is now quite possibly brighter than the sun.

 

"But you, Niall Horan, are my gorgeous boyfriend and loyal, wonderful, perfect best friend who I, Harry Styles, happen to love very very very much."

 

He makes a show of counting Niall off on his pinky and the Irish boy rolls his eyes.

 

"So," Harry says after a second, nudging Niall in the ribs with his elbow, “You wanna get married?"

 

Niall’s eyes water, but his smile remains painted on his face. “We can get married just like that? Are you sure that’s how it works?”

 

Harry raises his eyebrows, pulling the velvet box out of his pocket and sitting up until he’s kneeling on one knee beside the blonde. “I don’t know. Good thing I have this ring though. It might help us out."

 

Opening the box, he watches as the tears break free and slip down Niall’s cheeks when his eyes land on the diamond engagement ring.

 

"Niall James Horan, will you marry me?"

 

"Yes."Niall whispers, “Yes yes yes yes."

 

So Harry slips the ring onto Niall’s finger and molds their lips together because that’s what you do with the person you love and want to spend the rest of your life with.

 

And Harry loves Niall and is overjoyed that he’s going to spend the rest of his life with his best friend by his side.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. :P
> 
> Thanks for reading :) hope you guys liked it and I'll be putting up some really long oneshots soon so yeah, look for them.
> 
> Check out more of stories on my tumblr: http://www.narryblush.tumblr.com/fanfiction if you want.


End file.
